Schooling Him
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

'Schooling Him'

Sequel to 'A Lesson Learned'

Pairing: CM Punk/Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of these lovelies.

**Done by request for, Arie193. Thanks for the idea love!**

**

* * *

  
**

Phil awoke the next morning feeling groggy. He groaned as he realized that he was still handcuffed to the bed. _'Shit!' _he thought. He looked over to the next bed to find Chris & Jeff in a deep slumber. He shifted in the bed & whined in agony. Jeff had really taken it to him last night, he couldn't believe how much of a dom Jeff really was. _'How long had he been hiding that side of himself?' _Phil tugged at the frilly pink cuffs that bound his hands hoping that they'd break & he'd be able to get up to take a shower. But to no avail. Hearing the bit of noise, Jeff stirred awake. He grinned at Phil's cute little attempt to break free.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Jeff teased, "can't get out?" He poked out his bottom lip tauntingly.

"Jeff, let me out of these things. I need to shower, & I have to pee, too," Phil complained.

"Why should I free you?" Jeff questioned with a devious look across his face.

"Jeff, please! Just let me goooo," Phil huffed getting irritated.

"Smh! Fine! You can be freed," Jeff hopped off the bed & went to his bag to grab the key. He walked over to Phil & sat on his back. Phil whined in aggravation & pulled at the cuffs signaling for Jeff to unlock them already. With a wet kiss to Phil's exposed cheek, he unlocked the cuffs & slid off of Phil.

Phil slowly crawled off the bed & headed into the bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind him just in case Jeff decided to be naughty. He turned on the water & stepped in. He stood under the faucet for a while just letting the heat soothe his body. With a sigh, he began to lather himself completely & wash his hair. Satisfied with his cleanliness, he flipped the water off & dried off. He leaned over the sink, brushing his teeth & washing his face. He brushed his hair up into a pony tail & stepped out the bathroom. Upon stepping out of the bathroom he saw that now Chris was awake; he & Jeff were sitting on the side of the bed looking at him hungrily.

"Good morning, sweet face," Chris said as he sauntered over to Phil, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"Morning," Phil responded, smiling sweetly.

"How'd you sleep?" Chris asked wrapping his arms around Phil's waist.

"Umm, OK, I guess," Phil answered resting his head onto Chris' shoulders.

"Good. I would hope that you did after the little adventure young Jeffrey had with you on last night," Chris smirked.

Phil's face went hot & he looked up at Chris wide-eyed. "What? You-you know what happened?!"

Chris laughed, "know what happened? I was able to watch the majority of it. & my my sweetie pie, you looked so _delicious_ being mastered by Jeff. It got so hot that after he was done with you, I allowed him a turn at me."

Phil sighed & went to pry his clothes out of his bag. He shuffled through his things for something to put on when he realized that there was snickering behind him. Phil turned around to find both Chris & Jeff trying to muffle their obviously intense laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Jeff answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't figure out why you're looking for for clothes to put on. I mean, it's not like you'd have them on for long," Jeff snickered.

Phil stared at Jeff & then looked over to Chris. A small sense of fear came over him when he realized that Chris was walking over to him, pink cuffs in hand. Jeff made his way over, hovering over Phil. Phil looked up at the two of them & began to breathe heavily. He already had an idea of what was about to happen to him & after last night, he wasn't ready for a replay.

"Umm, guys, I know what you're thinking, & I-I-uh- don't wanna," Phil said biting his lip.

"& just who said that you actually had a choice?" Chris asked grabbing one of Phil's wrists & slapping a cuff on it.

"Chriiis, please, don't," Phil whined trying to tug his wrist from Chris' grip.

Chris grinned & grabbing Phil, pulled him up into his arms. Pressing his lips hard against the straight-edge superstar's mouth, he carefully walked him over to the bed & squished the smaller man under him. Jeff seized the opportunity to walk over & grabbed the other cuff & bound Phil to the bed... again. Phil screamed against Chris' mouth & tried to wiggle from under the bigger man. Chris realised & pressed his body down harder onto Phil's. He continued to ravish his mouth as Jeff slipped the towel from Phil.

Chris finally pulled himself away from Phil & looked down at his lover. Phil's skin was flushed red & a look of fear played his face. Phil begged for Chris & Jeff to let him go, but they just looked at each other & giggled. Phil began tugging mercilessly at his bounds, but gave up when he realized the red wring that formed at his wrists. Jeff grinned as he pulled something long, & purple. He sauntered over to the bed, pushing Phil's legs apart. Phil attempted to resist by trying to close his legs, but Chris crawled up behind Jeff; helping to pry the ravenette's legs apart.

"You know better than to fight me, Phil," Chris stated with a glare.

"Chris, Jeff, no! Please!" Phil whimpered.

No sooner than he cried out, Phil felt a pair of slicked fingers enter him. Jeff thrust his fingers in & out of Phil, twirling them in a circle at his prostate. Phil couldn't resist the moan that escaped his lips. Soon, he felt more fingers inside of him as Chris joined Jeff in tickling his prostate. Chris captured Jeff's mouth with his as he reached down to pump Jeff's hardening member. As Chris stroked Jeff harder, the pair quickened their pace inside of Phil causing him to cum all over Jeff's lap & Chris' hand.

"Fuuuuck!"

"Mmmm, Punky likey?" Jeff taunted.

Phil just whimpered as he fought to keep the tears from draining his eyes. Even though there was pleasure in this torture, he couldn't hold out for another round; especially now that Chris was involved. There was no telling what tricks the _two_ of them had up their sleeves. Just then he felt Jeff slide the purple object inside of him. Jeff thrust it in & out of Phil ferociously. Phil bit down on his ring to stifle his moans, he didn't want them getting the idea that he was enjoying this.

Jeff pushed the button on the object sending both a rotating & vibrating sensation deep inside of Phil's ass. Chris seized the opportunity to lean down & take Phil's length into his mouth. He sucked at Phil's cock hard & hungrily. Damn if he didn't love the taste of him! He bobbed his head up & down, stopping at the tip to tease at the slit which caused a shivered moan from the onyx diva. Chris eyed Phil & grinned handsomely as he nibbled a bit at Phil, who cried out for Chris to take all of him again. Naturally, Chris obliged & continued suckling at Phil while twirling his balls in his hand.

Jeff eager to share in the taste of beau, leaned down & replaced Chris' hand with his mouth. He hummed lightly as he licked & sucked on Phil's balls. Caught up in the pleasure, Phil arched his back & allowed his leg to fall to the side of the bed. The sensations that coursed through his body proved too much for Phil as he came again, violently shooting his seed down Chris' almost unsuspecting throat causing the older man to choke; allowing the cum to drip from mouth down to the side of Jeff's cheek. Jeff eyed Chris & leaned up to share in the sheer essence of Phil that remained in Chris' mouth. Jeff moaned into the kiss, loving the sweetest taste he'd ever had in his life.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

'Schooling Him'

Sequel to 'A Lesson Learned'

Pairing: CM Punk/Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of these lovelies.

* * *

Chris & Jeff broke their kiss, smiling & staring deep into each others eyes. Jeff broke from the gaze first, turning to look down at Phil who'd relaxed his body back down to the bed. Jeff smirked as he leaned down & devoured Phil's mouth, gaining a pleased moan from the younger gentleman.

Chris, growing hard from seeing Jeff kiss Phil, grabbed Jeff's hips from behind & lunged balls deep into Jeff's ass. His gasp broke the kiss between himself & Phil as he arched himself into Chris so the elder man could taken him deeper. Chris reached down to stroke Jeff's member, but was too late; Jeff was already inside of Phil, biting & sucking at his lover's neck. Phil moaned with pleasure at powerful force of both Jeff's & Chris' strength inside of him. He whined & writhed under Jeff as his own cock grew painfully hard.

"Jeff... touch me, please..." Phil whined. "Touch me, I need you to touch me now!"

Jeff shoved his tongue down Phil's throat as he roughly stroked Phil's manhood. The amounting pleasure that ran between the three men was enough to get them off in a sequence. First Chris came spilling into Jeff, followed by Jeff spilling into Phil; & last came Phil, squirting his seed across his own & Jeff's stomachs. Chris rested his upper body on Jeff's back before he slowly pulled from the smaller man, collapsing next to Phillip. Jeff, not wanting to leave Phil's warmth, reluctantly pulled out from his lover, licking the cum clean from his body.

Phil wrapped his arms around Chris as soon as Jeff freed him from the handcuffs. Chris placed little butterfly kisses across Phil's flushed face as Jeff curled up behind him, sandwhiching Phil between the two of them.

"The next time I say 'please don't,' just take advantage of me again. That was fucking awesome!" Phil smiled.

Chris & Jeff shared a laugh as they lay there for a another hour before showering & heading for the road again.


End file.
